Fake Dating to Love
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Oliver's parents have arranged for him to marry a nice young woman from a highly influential family. Oliver sure as hell isn't interested in this match. So he comes up with a plan to throw a monkey wrench in his parents plan. That plan is that he and his best friend from Hogwarts Percy Weasley should pretend to date each other. What's the worst that could happen?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Herbology Hangout, Alphabetti Spaghetti, and The Insane Prompt Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and All Sorts of Love Competition on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the Trope of Fake Dating. For the Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote prompt number 280. Pairing Percy/Oliver. For Alphabetti Spaghetti I wrote for O in Expecto Petronum with the character of Oliver Wood. For All Sorts of Love Competition I wrote for the slash pairing of Percy/Oliver. Warning for homophobia. I hope you all enjoy Fake Dating to Love.**

Percy looked around the bar that Oliver had told him to meet him at when they'd arranged this thing. Looking back now he could see that this was the only logical meeting place. It was between the Ministry of Magic and Puddlemore United's stadium. It was easy for both Percy and Oliver to get there.

It had started because Oliver was trying to avoid an arranged marriage his parents were planning for him with some girl he'd never met. She'd come to Oliver's last match. So of course he wanted to get rid of her as fast as he could.

"Percy," Oliver had hissed as he put his arm around the other boy's shoulder, "I need your help with something. Do you see that girl over there?" He pointed to the pretty blonde girl sitting next to his parents.

"Yes," Percy answered quizzically. "But how can I help you with her?"

"I don't need your help with her. I need your help getting rid of her."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I'm pretty sure she won't want to marry a man whose already taken," Oliver pointed out as though Percy should have thought of that. "So I have to look like I'm dating someone."

"But who would be foolish enough to go against your parents, Oliver?"

"I was hoping that you would be."

Percy felt his cheeks color to a pretty pink. He'd always wanted to date Oliver but he'd thought the other boy was straight. He'd never even bothered asking him because of it.

"What do you say, Perce?"

"So we'd be dating each other essentially to get you out of having to marry this girl over there?" Percy nodded towards the blonde girl who was watching them intently.

"Only if you say yes."

"But what do I get out of this?" Percy sighed. "You get out of this arranged marriage and to marry whatever girl you want. But what about me? What do I get in compensation for helping you?"

Oliver didn't know how to answer the question. Everyone knew that Percy had had a crush on him all throughout their entire Hogwarts years. Everyone that is except for Oliver, of course. When Katie Bell had pointed it out to him Oliver couldn't help but let his mind wonder to what it would be like to kiss Percy. To feel the other boy's lips against his own. Staring at Percy's lips now he could see that they looked soft and plump and very kissable.

"Oliver," Percy prompted him.

"Perhaps if we end up falling in love," Oliver bit his lip nervously, "you get me as compensation for your troubles." Oliver looked over a pink coloring his cheeks as well.

"Prove it," Percy stated simply.

"How?"

"Kiss me."

The statement was simple enough. But it was also hard for Oliver in another way. Was he ready experiment with his sexuality as this moment? Was he ready to let Percy know that he might want the same thing he did?

"That's the only way I'll know you're being truthful about this, Oliver."

Biting his lips nervously Oliver leaned in and tried to brush a chaste kiss onto Percy's lips. Percy, however, wasn't have any of that. He cupped the back of Oliver's head deepening the kiss. Oliver tense for a few seconds as this happened and then melted into the kiss. Pulling back for breathe both boys panted feeling the sparks that were still going through their bodies.

"You might want to go grab a seat," Oliver stated. "The game's about to start."

Percy could still Oliver's father shouting at him about keeping his private life private. How he was an embarrassment to both him and his mother. If Oliver was bothered by this he didn't let it show. He played a wonderful game and Puddlemore ended up winning. But it was after the game that the sparks really started to fly.

Percy had come to talk to Oliver about their plan when Oliver's parents had stormed into the locker room. Oliver's father looked fit to be tied and stormed over to both of them

"So your gay now?" he hissed at his son. He turned to Percy. "How long have you been having sex with my son?"

Percy blushed a deep scarlet. It was Oliver who had answered saving Percy having to answer the question.

"We aren't having...you know," Oliver stated. "We wanted to take things slow. In fact after the game we were gong to head over to the bar and grab a few drinks."

"You mean one of your people's bar," snapped Oliver's father.

"Yes. A Quidditch bar."

Oliver's father's face turned a shade of purple that would rival even Harry's own Uncle Vernon. He looked like he was about to say something else before his wife pulled him out of the locker room.

That is how Percy found himself sitting here in a bar waiting for Oliver to change from his sweaty Quidditch clothes and get to this bar. In fact he'd been so busy thinking about how he got there that he didn't even realize that Oliver had just walked into the bar.

"I'm sorry about my father earlier," Oliver stated breaking Percy from his thoughts. "He's a really traditional sort of family man. The sort that think a man should marry a woman. It's nothing personal to you. It's just his..."

"I'm sorry he was like that with you," Percy told Oliver feeling sorry for the other. He was pretty sure that his parents would happy with who ever he chose a life partner. Whether they were male or female. He couldn't imagine someone not being willing to put their own preferences aside for the happiness of their child.

"Shall we begin the date?" Oliver asked holding out his arm.

"We shall." Percy took Oliver's arm and the chance to take a risk.

**I hope you all enjoyed Fake Dating to Love.**


End file.
